


But It's Better If You Do

by baconcorn



Category: The Following
Genre: Cheating, I promise, Multi, Whee, i'll tag new things as soon as things come out, lying, more ships to come don't look at me, wheeeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconcorn/pseuds/baconcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, yeah, I wasn’t fine. I was shitty. I was the worst I could’ve been at the time. But isn’t it obvious? I risked and lost my family, my social life, everyone who ever loved me over Ryan. When I came out with Ryan by my side I was shunned by everyone who had been in my life for over 5 years. And just as I got over it, I walk in to my room to see Claire and Ryan fucking. I later find that they’ve been doing so for the majority of our relationship.<br/>first person narrative from mike's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse my first person narrative i have to practice for the creative writing class i'm taking and as i wrote this i kind of found it acceptable to post it sry  
> i'm adding a chapter once this hits 50 reads so ya kno

“Now, if anyone has a problem with the be-wedding of Ryan Hardy and Claire Mathews, I ask that you speak now or forever hold your peace.” The pastor said to us.

I felt every eye in the room fall on me. And when I say every, I mean every single one. Even the pastor decided to take a peak my way, somehow knowing that for whatever reason, I was the one he was really supposed to be talking to. I just sat in silence, staring forward at the happy couple about to get married, who apparently turned out to be staring right back at me.

I felt a push at my side, it was Troy’s elbow. “Mike, did you forget your line?” he joked.

“Fuck off, dude.” I hissed.

After a long and awkward silence, caused by everyone waiting for me to speak out and confess to all of our partners something everyone already seemed to know. The pastor finally spoke again. “Well, Ryan Hardy, do you take Claire Mathews, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse?” Worse like Joe somehow coming back from the dead.

I saw a small tear in Ryan’s eye. He was always a bit of a pussy when it came to these things. “I do.” He managed to cough up.

“And you, Claire,” The pastor looked to her, “do you take Ryan Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for better or for worse?”

“I do.” Her eyes were on Ryan.

“Well then, by the power invested in me by God and the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife!” He looked at me again, fucking creep. “You may now kiss the bride!”

Ryan cupped her face in his and wrapped his arm around her waist before leaning in and kissing her. I felt my stomach turn. I used to kiss him exactly like that. Not only is he a cheating little bitch. Apparently he’s an unoriginal cheating little bitch. Very, very hot in a suit, though.

We watched them share a very passionate kiss before they happily walked down the walkway with everyone cheering around them, except for me of course. I wasn’t going to cheer for the home wrecker and the cheating whore. That should’ve been me up there. That should’ve been me kissing Ryan up there. That should’ve been me saying I do and looking up at Ryan.

Honestly, I would’ve even been okay with the best man spot. But no, Ryan had decided that despite everything I have gone through and done, because of him, Donovan was the best man. Dammit, why was I even invited to this stupid bullshit?

After a long drive to the place where we were going to actually party, I finally arrived to see Troy and Donovan talking it up. Lately, I’d been feeling as though Troy and I had been drifting apart. And now I felt it more than ever. I passed by them with nothing but a simple wave given to me. They seemed too engulfed in their conversation to care much for how my drive was, or anything like that.

I walked into the hall. Much to my delight, it was cocktail hour. Martinis and mixed shots were being passed around guests as we waited for the newlywed couple come out and have their first dance or whatever. I didn’t care much, I just really wanted to get drunk.

After we all effectively cleared out all the drinks a man came on the loudspeaker. “Now please give a warm welcome to Mr and Mrs Hardy!” they all cheered as Ryan and Claire walked out and began to slow dance. Nothing we hadn’t seen before.

I turned away and just stared down at my table. Once again, I felt a push at my side. It was Troy, again. “Hey man, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” I grunted.

He sighed. “No you’re not.”

I looked at him, pissed off. “Who the fuck are you to tell me how I do and do not feel?”

“I’m your best friend.”

“Oh shut up!” I scoffed. I was having none of this heart to heart pussy bullshit.

Okay, yeah, I wasn’t fine. I was shitty. I was the worst I could’ve been at the time. But isn’t it obvious? I risked and lost my family, my social life, everyone who ever loved me over Ryan. When I came out with Ryan by my side I was shunned by everyone who had been in my life for over 5 years. And just as I got over it, I walk in to my room to see Claire and Ryan fucking. I later find that they’ve been doing so for the majority of our relationship.

And to top it all the fuck off, I’m not even the best man. I was beaten to a near bloody pulp by pipes and the sheer brute force on an insane army veteran. Later I was stabbed almost fatily, all to protect Claire’s location. And this was AFTER I find they cheated on me. And after all this, no, I wasn’t given the space of best man. I feel hurt, pissed off, neglected, and most of all, unappreciated. I have Ryan ‘bloody’ Hardy to thank for that.

~~

After that, I had quite a few drinks. By a few I mean a whole fucking lot. I don’t really remember much after that.

But that morning what I do remember is waking up in a foreign bed. I knew it wasn’t my bed because I couldn’t see the tear stains on my pillow and it wasn’t a twin. I bolted up and looked around. A long haired figure laid sleeping next to me. I knew almost immediately it was Max.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst with a bit of ??? for ur amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this still sucks

"Jesus fucking christ." I groaned. I couldn't even believe my gay ass would ever do this. Jump right into bed with Max? My ex's niece for that matter. 

I climbed out of the bed as cautiously as I possibly could've, considering the most massive hangover had just hit me like a bus. Nonetheless, Max woke up. 

"Where you heading off to?" She turned around, she sounded just as hungover as me. 

I had to make up a believable enough lie so she wouldn’t realize the massive amounts of regret that I was just feeling. "I was gonna go get some uh, breakfast." 

"You don’t have to lie to me." She said, looking straight at me. Shit. 

"No, no, I'm really hungry." I lied again. 

She furrowed her brow. "And not hungover?" 

"No. Not at all." I was completely convinced my entire body had decided it was due time I died. 

"Alright, whatever you say. Make me an omelette." Who the fuck do I look like to her? Gordon Ramsay? 

"Alright." I left to the kitchen. 

I remembered the last time I was in this godforsaken apartment. I remember being all happy and giddy because Ryan and I were going on a date. I was all dressed up, I had flowers and everything. My mood quickly changed to entirely enraged when I saw what was behind that fucking door. 

Ryan and Claire just going at it on the couch I bought for Ryan. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she lay on her back. Ryan just thrusting into her with brute force. They jumped off eachother instantly. 

"You fucking cheating, lying, WHORE." I dropped the flowers on the ground. "You couldn’t have the decency to at least do it in the bedroom?! You just couldn’t wait five more fucking seconds to break my heart?!" 

Ryan tried to reason with me, "Mike, please--" 

 

"Don’t fucking plead for shit." I cut him off. "How long has this been going on?!" 

Claire mumbled under her breath. I couldn’t hear her. 

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!" I stepped towards her. 

"A year..." She looked away from me. 

"A YEAR?!" I was baffled. "And we've been dating for what?! A year and a half?! The entire relationship was a fucking lie wasn’t it?!" 

"Not the whole--" Ryan tried again. 

"Oh boy, gee whiz, thanks ry-ry for that whole half a year you were faithful to me! How could I ever make it up to you?!" I was steeming. 

"I'm sorry Mike..." Ryan pleaded again. 

"You're sorry because you fucked her for the majority of our relationship or you're sorry because I caught you?!" 

Ryan just stood there, not knowing what to say. I was fucking appaled. 

"I fucking thought so. Goodbye Ryan." I picked up the flowers I got for him. "I hope you two are fucking happy together." I threw them at him and stormed out. 

The memory of the whole situation was enough to send my mind into a spin. I had to get out of there, so I did. I ran out of the apartment as fast as I possibly could. I ran and ran until I couldn’t feel my legs anymore. By that time I was close enough to a train station to get to the reception hall and get my car. If I could remember where I parked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did i tell you dude?

**Author's Note:**

> it kinda sux sry


End file.
